


HoNk!

by TheLovelyMissLemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, and a cute little giggle at the end, pwp because i'm bad at plot, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're left home alone and hungry and decide to help yourself to some of Gamzee's left over pie... Woopsie~</p>
            </blockquote>





	HoNk!

*guuuurrggle*  
You clutched your stomach, trying to make it shut up. You were comfortably lying on the couch and did not feel like getting up just to get something to eat. You were way too lazy for that. Usually when you were in this situation, you would just ask your Matesprit, Gamzee, to get something for you, but he is not home at the moment… he’s out doing… well… you’re not quite sure what he’s doing.

*GUUUUURRRRGLE*

“Fine! I’ll get some fucking food!” you yelled at your stomach. Forcing yourself off of the couch, you groaned the entire way the kitchen. Naturally, the first place you look for food is the fridge, but when you opened the door, you found out that the entire refrigerator was completely stuffed with every flavor of Faygo… of course.  
Next you check the pantry, but just saw random snacks that you weren’t really craving at the moment. As you closed the pantry, something caught your eye. There was a pie, just sitting there on the counter. How come you didn’t notice it before?  
It was a bright neon green color, but hey, it’s still a pie. You grabbed a plate and a fork and helped yourself to a slice. You nonchalantly leaned against the kitchen counter as you took your first bite. Hey! It wasn’t that bad. Actually, if you overlook the weird texture, it was pretty good!  
You watched the TV from the kitchen as you finished off the slice of pie. When the plate was empty, you sighed happily for your stomach no longer hurt and was satisfied. You glance over at the pie. It was really good… maybe just one more slice wouldn’t hurt….

 

 

Gamzee opened the door to his hive, smiling to himself for he was happy to be home. He made his way to the kitchen for a nice cold Faygo, but stopped when he heard loud, playful giggling. He looked over at the couch only to see you lying there with a light pink blush on your cheeks while giggling uncontrollably.  
As soon as you saw Gamzee, you hopped to your feet.  
“Heya Gammmmmzee!” You slurred. The room was swaying slightly and you just felt so happy.  
“I missed you sooooooo…. So so soo… sooooooo….” You lost your train of thought halfway through the sentence and just kept saying ‘so’ to a melody you made up.  
“____? Are you alright bro?” He asked, only slightly concerned.  
“Why yess I am! I’m just looovely! Loovely lovely l-lovely! La-la-la-lovely! La la la la la la aa~!” you sang while twirling like a ballerina and throwing your arms around his neck.  
“Are you motherfucking sure?” he asked again while placing his hand on your forehead to check for temperature. You just grinned and nodded your head while saying something along the line of “mhmm” before breaking into another giggling fit.  
“I’m just reeeeally happy right now~!” you said while squeezing his nose and going ‘honk honk’. Gamzee was beyond confused as to why you were acting so weird. But before thinking too much about it, he went to get a Faygo.  
You followed Gamzee into the kitchen as he got the soda from the fridge and took a swig. On the counter he noticed the completely empty pie tin and almost choked on his drink.  
“Did you eat my whole pie lil mama?” He asked, a smile on his lips.  
“Noo~…well.. maybe! Is it hot in here?” You asked while fanning yourself with your hand.  
Gamzee chuckled lightly and set down the Faygo. His laughs were always so sexy. His voice was so deep and rough... it kinda turned you on a little.  
“Gamzeeee! You look reeeeally cute today. Like reeeeeeeally cute.” You purred.  
You walked up to Gamzee, your faces inches apart.  
“Youu look like… sexy cute. Did you do something to your hair?” You asked while running your fingers through his thick black mop.  
“Or may it’s your makeup!?” You exclaimed while cupping his face in your hands.  
“No.” he said before chuckling again. “You just ate a whole motherfucking pie and now you’re high as fuck.”  
“Nahh, Iiiiii think it’s your makeup.” You insisted.  
Gamzee just smiled, you were kinda cute when you were baked. Even though he loved you like this, he knew that fixing you was the right thing to do.  
“Wait here sis, I’m gonna get some stuff to get you motherfucking sober.” He said while gently grabbing your wrists and removing your hands from his face.  
“Heehee! I’m like, reaaally horny right now! You wanna fuck?” you blurted out while giggling again.  
“E-excuse me?” he stuttered.  
“Yeah! Let’s bang! Weee haven’t done it in a whiiiile!” You said way too confidently. As much as Gamzee wanted to, he knew that it was only the pie talking, not you. He cared for you so much and refused to take advantage-

 

Author’s note: both the reader and Gamzee aRE OVER THE AGE OF 18 SO THIS IS COMPLETELY LEGAL PLEASE DON’T TAKE THIS DOWN AGAIN!

Gamzee’s thoughts were cut short when he felt your hand begin to rub a certain place through his pants. His cheeks became a light shade of purple as your hand stroked ever so slowly… up… and down… up… and down…

‘I-it’s not ___, it’s the motherfucking pie.’ He thought to himself. He tried to gather enough will power to stop you, but he struggled. It just felt… so good. 

‘Oh shit!’ He thought as your tongue glided along his neck and kissed here and there, sending all his self-control out the window. Gamzee closed his eyes from bliss and wrapped his arms around your waist, allowing his hands to explore the warm skin underneath your shirt. You smiled and began to suck on a certain spot on his neck, causing Gamzee to gasp softly. You detached your mouth from his neck only to be pulled into a kiss. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck as you moaned gently. It was a sweet kiss, innocent almost. It was slow at first, but soon became rough, sucking hard on each other’s lips. His hands dropped from your hips to your butt, pulling you closer to him, so close your boobs squeezed against his chest and you could feel his bulge wiggling and growing.

Without removing his lips from yours, he began pushing you back until your bum hit the kitchen table. Quickly, you sat up on top of it, breaking the kiss. Gamzee, instead of attacking your lips again, gently kissed the skin of your neck. You gasped as he began to nibble on the sensitive area, being extra careful not you hurt you with his sharp teeth. While he was doing this, his hands found their way up your shirt. They glided across the soft skin of your tummy and traveled up. He cupped each breast gently and caressed them softly, stroking his thumbs along the exposed area of your mounds. 

He nuzzled into your neck lovingly before backing away in order to remove your shirt. You smiled at him as he tossed it onto the floor. You laid down on the table as Gamzee’s eyes devoured your body, his lip sliding between his sharp teeth. He stood between your legs and leaned over to kiss your navel. From there, he glided his tongue along your skin all the way up to your breasts. His hands caressed your waist as he kissed the exposed skin of one of your mounds and nibbled ever so gently, still aware of his sharp teeth. You released a gentle sigh as you rested a hand on the back of his head, insisting he be rougher. But he ignored your gesture and continued at the same slow pace.

His hands slid from your waist to your back and up to your bra clasp. He fumbled with it clumsily, unable to unhook it. He became frustrated and just ripped it apart, bending the metal hooks and ruining your bra. Truthfully, you didn't really care, actually, you found it really cute when he got all angry. Gamzee then removed your bra and threw it on the floor with your shirt. He smiled as he grabbed both of your breasts and squeezed while saying “Honk honk”. You couldn't help but giggle, but that giggle was cut off by a sharp intake of air. Gamzee stared into your eyes as he glided his tongue along your nipple. You blushed hard, his stare was intense, like he knew how sexy he looked right now.  
“mmm, oh Gamzee…” You moaned. That was music to his ears.

He circled his tongue around your nipple before sucking gently on it. You clenched your eyes shut and you could feel him chuckling. He left your breasts to attack your neck once again. You could feel his hands begin to unbutton your jean shorts.  
“W-wait.” You said abruptly.  
His hands stopped and he pulled away from your neck to look at you.  
“It’s just, this table is really uncomfortable.” You whined. He smiled softly, relieved that he didn't do something wrong. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist as he picked you up. You held back a moan for you could feel his large bulge wriggling against your core. He carried you over to the couch and set you down. 

Gamzee got on the couch with you, but you stopped him from pushing you to your back. He was confused, but you just giggled as you slipped your hands under his thin black shirt. You allowed your hands to roam his warm skin before pulling the fabric over his head. You tossed the clothing aside before you surprised him again. You pushed him down roughly and straddled his waist. Gamzee didn't see this coming, but he wasn't complaining. This side of you really turned him on, even though he knew that you were only acting this way because of the pie. He rested his hands on your outer thighs and began stroking your soft skin with his thumbs.

You smirked before proceeding to dominate his mouth. You slowly slid your tongue into his mouth but broke into another giggling fit. You tried to keep kissing him, but you just couldn't. You giggling caused Gamzee to start laughing as well.  
“What? What is it bro?” he asked with a smile.  
“It’s just, you taste like Faygo.” You giggled before returning to his mouth. 

You slid your tongue into his mouth once again and smiled as you were greeted with his fruity flavor. You ran your hands up and down his bare torso, tracing designs on his hot skin. His hands glided up your legs, to your waist, across your stomach, and up to your breasts. He caressed them gently before tracing his hands down to the button on your pants again. You quickly grabbed his hands and pulled them away. You then made a ‘no-no’ motion with your finger. He was confused, but watched as you got off of the couch. 

Trying to be sexy, you turned your back to him and unbuttoned your jean shorts. You then slowly began to pull them down your hips, bending over slightly. Gamzee blushed a deep indigo, but smiled when he saw your purple polka-dotted panties. You let your shorts drop to your ankles and kicked them off. You turned around, facing the blushing Gamzee and bit your lip nervously while hooking a finger around the side of your panties and teasingly tugged at it, but did not take it off. You then returned to the impatient Gamzee. 

Apparently your little show worked, for when you got back on top of him, he roughly pulled you down into a sloppy kiss. You mentally squealed, happy with his reaction. You slid your hand along his chest, down his stomach, and to the hem of his pants. You felt him tense up underneath you as you glided your hand under his polka-dotted pants and into his boxers. His bulge wiggled into your hand and the tip curled around one of your fingers. Gamzee struggled to keep is breath and was losing focus with the kiss. You smiled at how you were affecting him and released your mouth from his. You back off of him, and sat between his legs. Gamzee helped slightly as you removed his pants and boxers, tossing both articles of clothing to the side. 

You brought your hand close to his bulge and it cuddled into your palm again.  
“Aaaw, it likes me.” You giggled before wrapping your fingers around it. Gamzee gasped as you slowly pumped from the base all the way to the tip, you fingers wrapping snugly around his width. His breathing was shaky as you started to pump faster. You absolutely loved his reaction… 

‘I wonder’ you thought.

Gamzee’s breathing stopped momentarily when he saw you bend over. You held the tip still as you circled your tongue around it. He gasped and sat up slightly, his hand resting on your head. You then wrapped your lips around his tip and began to push him into your mouth. You moved your head back and forth as his bulge squirmed in and out of your mouth. Gamzee groaned, his face twisted with torturous pleasure.  
“Oh fuck ___...’’ he moaned. 

You giggled slightly before moaning a gentle “mmm…”, causing your lips to vibrate against him. Gamzee groaned while grabbing a fistful of your hair and forcing you to go faster. But you didn't mind. You actually liked it.

He gradually made you go faster and deeper, so deep you could feel the tip of his bulge graze the back of your throat. When his breathing quickened and you felt him tense up, you pulled away, knowing he was near release. This made him become impatient and forceful as he basically tackled and pinned you to the couch. He held your hands tightly above your head as he kissed your lips roughly. He bit your lip and began to grind against your core. You moaned into the kiss, feeling his hard bulge squirming into you, but was unable to enter due to your panties. 

Gamzee left your punctured lips and kissed down your jawline to your neck. He continued leaving kisses here and there as he moved lower and lower. Past your breasts, down your stomach, but he stopped at your pantie line. Your heart began to race, you predicted his next move and you weren't sure if you were ready. He kissed you through your undies and glided his tongue along your slit. His tongue pushing into the fabric was torturous.  
“G-gamzee… please.” You managed to say.  
Gamzee smirked, but he gave you what you asked for. He hooked his fingers around the fabric of either side, and slid it off of your bum, down your thighs, along your calves, and finally around your ankles. He tossed the last article of clothing on the floor. You blushed deeply as you watched Gamzee, his eyes focused on your pussy. He placed his hands under your knees, and spread your legs wider. He licked his lips before bending down towards your core. He moved ever so slowly, torturing you lovingly.

You gasped as he simply breathed, his face was so close his breath rolled across the tender skin. He chuckled lightly before gliding his purple tongue along your slit, burying his tongue between your lips. He licked around your clit a few times before sliding his tongue down to your entrance. He pushed his long hot tongue inside of you.  
“Ah! G-gamzee! Oh yes!” You moaned as he circled his tongue inside you. 

Spinning clockwise… then counterclockwise… back to clockwise…

You felt a knot begin to form in the pit of your stomach. You ran your fingers through his hair and slightly pushed him closer to you, begging for him to go faster. But instead of going faster, he removed his mouth from you completely. You were about to protest, but stopped when you felt a finger slip inside of you. He smirked at you as he slowly pumped his finger in and out. 

The knot got tighter and tighter. You roughly grabbed his horns and pulled him into a rough kiss, shoving your tongue into his mouth. Gamzee then slipped a second finger into you. You flinched and moaned when he pushed both of your tongues into your mouth. You had your turn, and now Gamzee was displaying his dominance. When he removed his fingers, your heart skipped a beat when you felt his bulge squirm against your entrance. 

Gamzee broke the kiss to pull your legs over his shoulder. You clenched your eyes shut, your high was wearing off and you felt so embarrassed. Your cheeks flared red, causing Gamzee to chuckle.  
“Now that’s my motherfucking matesprit.”  
You opened your eyes slightly to smile up at him, only for them to slam closed again. Gamzee entered you, his bulge wiggling around inside you. You didn't even need to wait to adjust to his size, you were extremely wet from all the fun you already had. Gamzee then began thrusting in and out of you. His eyes clenched shut as a purple blush dusted his cheeks.  
“Oh~! Gamzee… faster” You moaned.  
As commanded, he starting picking up his pace, hitting different spots inside you. You clenched the cloth of the couch as Gamzee pounded into you. The mixture of Gamzee’s thrusting with the wriggling of his bulge was amazing. The knot in your stomach threatening to break any moment. As he went deeper he began to hit a certain spot that felt so amazing.  
“Oooh yeah Gamzee! Right there! Ah!”  
Only a few thrusts later, and you were sent over the edge, almost screaming as you came onto him. Gamzee, nearing the end too, quickened his pace until his purple genetic material flowed deep into you. He thrusted a couple more times, riding out his high, before pulling out of you.  
He collapsed next to you on the couch sweaty and out of breath. You cuddled next to him, laying a hand on his chest as you tried to catch your breath as well. He slid his arm around you and rested his hand on your hip, gently stroking your skin with his thumb. You both just lay there in silence… until you remembered something.

“Hey Gamzee?” You asked while looking up at your Matesprit.  
“Yeah?” He replied hazily.  
“Where were you this morning?” You said while lazily tracing circles on his chest with your finger.  
“Oh yeah! I almost motherfucking forgot.” He got up off of the couch and slid his pants back on. You were curious as to what he was doing. You decided to cover yourself in the light blanket that was on the back of the couch and sat up to watch him. You saw Gamzee pull out a small box from his pocket and proceeded to kneel to your height so you were both face to face.  
What was he doing!? You’re not ready for this! This was so unexpected! Your stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots as you let him continue.  
“___...” he spoke gently as he held the small box towards you. “It would be a miracle… if you put this on”  
You put a hand over your mouth while the other held the blanket that covered your chest. Nervous blush was hot on your cheeks. He slowly opened the small box to reveal…

 

A bright red fake clown nose…

You began to laugh as a wave of relief washed over you. You happily took the red ball and placed it on your nose. You giggled, seeing that it made Gamzee really happy. Gamzee smiled and squeezed your nose. 

“Honk!”


End file.
